When the Hedgehogs away
by Chucky
Summary: First Fic, please review. Sonic's stressed and goes to Floating Island for a Hollyday. *Chap 2 up*
1. Stressed

Chap 1  
  
Sonic got out of bed, later than usual but he was awake earlier than usual, he lay there for hours thinking, something had been bothering him lately and he didn't know what. Not only that, but he didn't know who to talk to, Tails would just worry about him, something he didn't want his two tailed best friend to do. Amy would think he wanted to ask her out, something he really didn't want to do, Amy already told half of Mobius that she was his girlfriend. Sally, Jonny and Porker would take the same reaction as Tails and he didn't want that. He stepped over his magazines and empty cola cans to his bedroom door. He walked down stairs to find the main room full. Tails was playing on the computer, Porker and Jonny were eating breakfast and Sally was talking to Amy, Doesn't she have an apartment? Sonic thought bitterly as Amy greeted him. "Hey Sonic, do you wanna 2 player game?" Tails looked up at Sonic smiling, Sonic smiled back, "No thanks, I'm still abit tired." Tails nodded and returned to his game, he knew Sonic wasn't really tired, he knew that he'd been awake for awhile and that something was bothering him, he'd known Sonic long enough to realise that. Sonic sat down with Jonny and Porker, they both greeted him cheerfully and when Sonic merely gave them a weak smile and a nod, they too knew something was wrong but they didn't want to ask. Amy came over, "Sonic do you want to come shopping with me?" Amy looked hopeful "Nah." He replied, the last thing he wanted was every one to think he was dating Amy. She sat down next to him, she now looked concerned, "Is every thing alright?" Sonic didn't look at her, "Yeah, just abit un-well." Amy's concerned look grew, every one in the room knew that he just wanted Amy out of his way, unfortunately she didn't get the hint, she continued to move closer. "Do you want me to come to the doctors with you?" No I want you to leave me alone. Sonic thought, he shook his head, closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Amy finally took Sonics hint and returned t sit next to Sally, every now and again she looked back to check on him. He sat there with his eyes shut for an hour trying to figure out what was bothering him, when he opened them again he saw that Sally was still talking to Amy, and Tails, Jonny and Porker were all playing on the computer. He got up and went to the door, "I'm going for a walk." "OK." Came the reply from Porker, Amy got up too, "I'll come with you." Sonic frowned a little, Amy didn't notice it, "I'd prefer to go alone, maybe shake off this illness." Sonic turned and went through the door not waiting for Amy's disappointed reply. It was a very nice day in Emerald Hill, there was no clouds in the sky and the sun was blistering hot, Sonic didn't run like he normally would've, he just walked around, not think about where he was going, he still didn't know what was up with him, he hadn't been the same since Shadow died, Robotnik hadn't been seen since then. At first he thought it was this what was bothering him, wondering what Robotnik was up too, but after a while he realised that it wasn't this, he was just think what when he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. He looked up to see who it was and saw himself looking at and grinning red Echidna. 


	2. Knuckles the traval agent

Chap 2  
  
Knuckles smirked down at Sonic, "If you can't see me when your walking, how do you stop when your running?" He held out his arm, Sonic ignored it and stood up on his own, he was frowning a little. "I wasn't concentrating." Knuckles was still smiling, he was very amused by the fact that Sonic fell. "OK, where you going?" Sonic crossed his arms, he didn't really get on with Knuckles, after he stole the Chaos Emeralds from him, he didn't 100% trust the hot-headed Echidna, Tails often told him he was just jealous. "No ware, just going for a walk." Knuckles stopped smiling, he also caught on that something was bothering the Hedgehog, unlike the others, Knuckles wasn't going to keep quiet about it. "You look stressed man." Sonic smirked at him, "You caught on eh?" He sat on the grass, Knuckles did the same. "I can guess that Tails guessed as well." Sonic stared at his feet, he didn't know whether to tell Knuckles what was bothering him. "Well if Tails caught on, no doubt every one else did as well." Knuckles looked at Sonic, a small smile crept on his face. "Who else was there?" "Jonny, Porker, Sally and Amy." Knuckles started laughing, Sonic looked at him, confused. "What's up with you?" "Amy, 'thought she got on your nerves?" Sonic could see where this was going. "She does, but she doesn't take the hint." Knuckles laughter died down, "Maybe your giving her a different sought of hint." He started laughing again. Sonic was getting annoyed, "Shut up." "Whoa dude, just kidding." They were both silent for a minute, Sonic didn't know what to do and Knuckles was still chuckling about him and Amy. After a while Sonic broke the silence. "So where were you going?" Knuckles looked up, "I'm just goin' to see Tails, I'm stuck on the game he lent me." "Where about" Asked Sonic, "Knuckles looked at his feet nervously, "…first level." Came his quiet answer. Sonic smiled, "You've probably got it on the hard difficulty setting, put it on medium." Knuckles looked really embarrassed now, "It's…er…on very easy." It was Sonic's turn to laugh now, Knuckles almost punched him when he wouldn't stop after 3 minutes. "SHUT UP." Knuckles was really angry, people walking past stared to see what he was so angry about. After a while Sonic calmed down, "So neither of us are happy at the moment." Knuckles smiled a little, "So why don't you take a holiday to relax?" Sonic looked at him surprised, "Where can I go, I've been every where on Mobius." Knuckles stood up and his usual smirk came back, "Go to the Floating Island, you've not explored there properly yet." Sonic looked up at him, "Err. I don't think I could put up with seeing you constantly." He joked, to his surprise Knuckles took it as one, "Well I'll stay down here. Tails can help me on this game, Hey you could visit Chaotix." Sonic thought about it, is Knuckles being serious? Why is he being so kind? At last Sonic spoke, "Er.. what about the Master Emerald?" To his surprise Knuckles continued to smile, he was very protective of the Master Emerald, mainly because he didn't want the Island to fall from the sky to certain doom, which is what would happen If the Emerald was removed. "I've got Remington on it, he knows what to do." Sonic stood up "Fine, I'll go now. Tell Tails where I've gone." He walked off, as he was about to break into a run Knuckles shouted, "What shall I tell Amy?" Sonic frowned then Sprinted off across Emerald Hill. 


	3. "You little cheat!"

I do not own any of these characters. None of them so far are mine.  
  
  
  
Chap 3  
  
"SONIC'S GONE WHERE?" Amy's shout could be heard by most of the inhabitants of Emerald Hill, Knuckles face was a mixture of shock and fear. "I told you, he's gone to the Floating Island, he needs a break." Tails looked up at Knuckles, he was a little disappointed that Sonic hadn't told him where he went, then again he wasn't surprised, Amy's been getting on his nerves lately. Tails returned to his game and thought nothing of it. Sally, Jonny and Porker were all sitting on the couch, they didn't really seem bothered, Sonic needed the rest any way. Amy however was angry and upset, "Maybe he wants me to meet him there, maybe he wants a nice romantic holiday with me." Knuckles rolled his eyes and sat next to Tails, "No he doesn't, he wants some time alone, that's why I'm here, so I don't get in his way." Knuckles turned his attention to the T.V where Tails had just completed the first level for him, "Ohhhhhh, that's how, I just kept on jumping on his head." Amy had now taken to pacing up and down and could be heard muttering to herself, "Maybe he's thinking of how to ask me out, maybe he's buying the wedding ring…." Knuckles was getting annoyed, "Or maybe he needs a break from your none stop talking." Knuckles replied through gritted teeth. At first every one thought Amy was going to cry, but she frowned at Knuckles and said, "I don't think so, Sonic thinks the world of me." She then marched out of the house. Knuckles once again sat down, Sally, Jonny and Porker smiled down at him and Tails was laughing, "I'll need a holiday after another day with her, she doesn't take the hint does she." Everyone shook their head still smiling. Knuckles turned back to the TV again, "So I can't fall down them pits?"  
  
  
  
Sonic was sitting under a tree, he'd just arrived at the Island and it was sunset. The Island looked beautiful, last time he was here he didn't marvel in it's beauty, he was busy getting the Chaos Emeralds back from Robotnik and Knuckles. He decided he'd visit Chaotix tomorrow, for know he'd just watch the sunset and go to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Damit Charmy you must be cheating." Vector threw his cards onto the table in frustration, the crocodile was known to get a little annoyed when things didn't go his way. Charmy was also annoyed but he couldn't help but smile at Vectors reaction to losing again. "Listen," the bee started trying to hold back a laugh, "just 'cos your losing, it doesn't mean you can start throwing wild accusations about." Mighty and Espo started to chuckle "My god Charmy, accusations is a bigger word then you." Said Espo, he and Mighty were laughing so hard that they struggled for breath, however Vector still didn't find it funny. "Your cheating, you've got spare cards hidden under the table or somethin'."  
  
"Vector, c'mon man, it's only a little game of cards, no big deal." Mighty, stood up to calm vector down, he was afraid that he might attack the little bee. "Move Mighty." Vector pushed the Armadillo away. Espo the Chameleon was still sat in his chair, he stopped laughing now, h needed to calm vector before thing got out of control.  
  
After about 10 minutes of arguing Vector finally settled down. "I'm fine, just don't take loesin' very well." He said, Espo had to force back a laugh, "We'd never of thought." If Vector heard the sarcasm, he was hiding it. Just as they were getting into an arguing free game they heard a knock at the door. "S'open." Came Charmy's shout, nobody looked up as he came into the room, they just presumed it was Knuckles, "Well it's no red carpet treatment, in fact the whole welcome sucked." Everyone at the table looked up, "Hey Sonic, how are you?" Mighty stood up and walked over to Sonic, they shook hands, "Fine, you."  
  
"Great." Charmy flew up from his seat and came over to Sonic, "Hey Charmy, you ok?"  
  
Charmy smiled, "Yeah at the moment it is, when Vectors not trying to rip my wings off." Sonic laughed and looked over at Vector who smiled back and did some sort of salute, Espo, grabbed a chair and place it next to the table, "sit down man. Wanna game?" Sonic nodded and sat between Mighty and Vector. "So what a doin up here?" Vector asked, "I'm takin a break, havin a rest."  
  
"Ha ha, all that hero stuff getting to much for ye?"  
  
"No, just a certain pink Hedgehog who won't leave me alone."  
  
Every one round the table laughed, "But ask yourself Sonic, do you want her to leave you alone?" Espo said, "Trust me guy's, After one day with her, you'll be snacking your head against a wall, wouldn't surprise me if Knuckles is doin' the very thin now." Sonic replied looking at his cards. Mighty turned to him, "Knuckles staying down there then?" Sonic looked up, "Yeah, said he's left someone called Remington in charge of the Emerald."  
  
"He'll be happy then," came a girls voice from the door, everyone turned round to see a light purple Echidna stood at the doorway.  
  
  
  
Again, I don't own these characters, Remington and the female Echidna are not mine, they belong to Archie comics. 


End file.
